


and the white doves flew

by youriko



Category: Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: wedding day, and ai is beautiful.





	and the white doves flew

**Author's Note:**

> karinai and aiyumu are BOTH good

Ayumu looked at the girl on the altar in awe, inhaling in surprise; it wasn’t as if she didn’t know Ai was the most beautiful girl on the planet, but she’d never seen her in a dress. Whenever she proposed the idea, for date nights or parties and such, Ai shot it down with a laugh and wore her casual clothes. And though most people looked down on her for it, it was just another thing Ayumu loved about her.

Still, she’d wisheded to see her in a dress forever; she just didn’t expect it would take this long. The wait, needless to say, was worth every moment.

Ai wore a white flowing wedding dress with hundreds of ruffles, her trail at least ten metres long, and glass slippers. Her short blonde hair was up in a tidy bun, golden mascara and eyeliner finishing off the look. Ai smiled goofily down at her, and Ayumu smiled dorkily back; how could she manage to look as beautiful as her?

Ayumu could barely stand not running up to her fiancee, kissing her face, telling her exactly how wonderful she looked and appreciating every inch of her. Instead, she walked regally up the aisle, making sure not to trip over her own feet.

She couldn't take Ai's hands fast enough, grabbing them steadily as she reached the altar. The priest's words were in the back of her mind; instead, she only looked into her golden eyes, falling in love all over again.

"I do," Ai said, and Ayumu realized his schpeal was over.

"And do you, Ayumu Uehara, take Ai as your wife?"

With another deep inhale, she tightened her grip on Ai's hands. "I do."


End file.
